¿Y si te doy un beso?
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Después del accidente, Newt tiene que aprender a caminar de nuevo. Minho sabe exactamente cómo motivarlo.


Minho podía ser un buen amigo, podía ser un gran corredor, y un genial líder en lo que se proponía. Minho podía ser bueno en muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no era la persona más motivadora del mundo. Eso lo sabía Newt de sobra, y lamentablemente podía decirlo por experiencia propia.

"Vamos shank, solo tienes que caminar hasta aquí," dijo Minho, mirando fijamente a Newt. "Son solo unos pasos, ¡Ni que te fueras a romper el tobillo de nuevo!"

No, Minho no era para nada motivador.

Newt le lanzó una mirada de enojo a su mejor amigo.

"Genial," murmuró entre dientes. "Ahora estoy jodidamente inspirado."

Después de un largo mes y unas cuantas semanas desde que se había herido el tobillo, los med-jacks le habían dicho a Newt que por fin ya podía caminar. O, mejor dicho, intentar caminar. Pero él no estaba seguro de esto, ya que seguía doliéndole el tobillo cuando se apoyaba en el piso. De todas formas, Alby le había encargado a Minho que ayude a Newt a caminar, quien ahora estaba parado sujetándose del tronco de un árbol, con cuidado de no apoyar su pie herido en el suelo. Minho estaba a unos metros lejos de él y parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

Pero Newt sabía que no lo haría. Minho se podía enojar fácilmente con cualquier persona. Después de todo, era Minho. Pero con Newt era diferente. A pesar de lo duro que habían sido estas semanas para el antiguo corredor, Minho nunca se había enojado con él, ni le había gritado o perdido la paciencia. Eso era algo que no sucedía con Alby o los demás. Era como si Newt fuese alguien especial, aunque él no se sentía así.

"Sabes que vas a tener que caminar de todas formas, ¿no?" insistió Minho, cruzándose de brazos. "Alby no quiere que vuelvas a la Finca hasta que por lo menos avances unos metros."

Newt miró indeciso el suelo. Ya había intentado pararse antes, y no había sido para nada bonito.

"No puedes quedarte el resto de tu vida sentado, Newt" continuó Minho, tratando de convencerlo. "Y no voy a poder estar aquí en el Área contigo todos los días. Alby ya me ha dado un descanso para quedarme contigo por casi dos meses. Pronto voy a tener que volver al laberinto, y no creo que quieras que alguien más te obligue a caminar."

Bien, tenía que admitirlo. Estas últimas semanas habían servido para que Newt se acercara más a Minho, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo haya dicho, ambos querían tener algo más que una simple amistad con el otro. Newt no quería que Minho lo dejara sólo, no ahora que ya no era corredor y tenía que quedarse en el Área todo el día.

Lo que había hecho para lesionarse el tobillo había sido una estupidez, y ahora lo estaba pagando. No quería que nadie más lo acompañara. El solo quería a Minho a su lado.

"¡Vamos Newt! No tengo todo el día."

Agh, pero a veces podía ser tan pesado.

"No puedo," murmuró Newt en respuesta.

Pudo oír como Minho gruñía, frustrado. Este último dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, y como recurriendo al último recurso, le preguntó algo.

"¿Y si te doy un beso?"

Newt abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Miró a Minho, buscando alguna señal de que estaba bromeando, pero no parecía así.

"¿Qué te parece, ¿eh? Si caminas hasta donde yo estoy, ganas un beso. ¿Tenemos un trato?" Minho sonreía divertido.

Newt solo siguió mirándolo, completamente incrédulo.

"Vamos, se nota que lo quieres." Minho le guiñó un ojo, ahora muy confiado de sí mismo.

"Ehh... está bien," Newt contestó, más como una pregunta.

Newt se soltó del árbol, y dejó escapar un gruñido cuando su pie tocó el suelo. _Son solo unos pasos._ Se dijo a sí mismo, y comenzó a caminar. Ya iba a la mitad de camino cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Es que acaso estaba caminando sólo por lo que Minho le había prometido? Pensar en eso hizo que sus mejillas ardieran, y Newt estaba seguro de que en aquel momento estaba más rojo que un tomate. Seguro Minho se estaba burlando.

Su tobillo le dolía, pero sus pensamientos lo habían distraído lo suficiente como para poder caminar en línea recta unos cuantos pasos, hasta aquel momento. Minho se rió y eso lo distrajo. Newt se puso más rojo aún, si es que eso era posible. Pero de esa forma volvió a la realidad, solo para darse cuenta de que no podía avanzar más por el dolor, y que no tenía un lugar donde apoyarse.

Se iba a caer al suelo, y Minho iba a reírse aún más. _Torpe_. Se dijo Newt a sí mismo, pero antes de que perdiera el balance, alguien ya lo estaba sujetando. Era, por supuesto, Minho. Newt se dio cuenta de que su amigo sonreía burlonamente.

"Creo que ya hiciste bastante por hoy," dijo, pasando el brazo de Newt sobre su hombro, para ayudarlo a caminar hacia una banca.

El chico rubio se sentó, aliviado de poder tomar un descanso, aunque tampoco es que hubiese hecho gran cosa: no había logrado caminar hasta donde Minho le había dicho. ¿Esto significaba que no recibiría un beso?

 _¿En que plopus estás pensando, Newt?_ Pensó, mientras sentía cómo el calor volvía a su cara.

"¿En qué piensas shank?" preguntó Minho. "Estás rojo," dijo y volvió a reírse.

Newt quería que la tierra lo tragara ahí mismo.

"No, no es nada," balbuceó Newt, maldiciéndose de nuevo por ser tan torpe. "Solo... ¿podemos volver a la Finca?" suplicó cansado.

Minho lo observó unos segundos antes de hablar. Su expresión había pasado a una seria, y Newt creyó haber visto también un poco de preocupación.

"Claro," fue lo único que dijo.

El corredor le pasó a Newt un par de muletas, las cuales habían enviado los creadores la última vez que había subido la caja, y empezaron a caminar. Ninguno habló en el camino de regreso. Minho ayudó a Newt a subir las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación que le habían dado después del _accidente_ en el laberinto.

Abrieron la puerta, y Newt se sentó al borde de la cama. Minho hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

Newt miraba nervioso sus manos mientras jugaba con el borde de su camiseta. Se atrevió a mirar de reojo a su costado, solo para darse cuenta de que Minho lo miraba divertido, intentando no morir de la risa.

"¿Qué miras, shank?" preguntó Newt poniéndose a la defensiva, a lo que Minho levantó sus manos haciéndose el inocente.

"Nada," dudó unos segundos "¿Y tú? ¿No hay algo que quieras decir? ¿Algo que quieras pedirme?" Newt se dio cuenta de que Minho estaba disfrutando con esto. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no había olvidado lo del beso.

Newt desvío su mirada hacia otro lado. No quería que Minho supiera lo mucho que deseaba besarlo.

"¿Nada?" insistió el corredor, divertido. "Bueno... si no pasa nada, yo me voy," dijo casi riéndose de él.

 _Maldito shank garlopo._ Pensó Newt, y entonces dos palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso.

"Minho, espera."

El chico, que ya estaba en el porche de la puerta, se giró.

"¿Si?"

Newt se trabó. _¿Qué plopus había hecho?_

"Eh... yo... no, no era nada," dijo nervioso, con la esperanza de que Minho se fuera antes de que se delatara a sí mismo.

"Shank, tú sí que la haces difícil" soltó Minho cansado. "Creo que nunca me lo vas a pedir," dijo acercándose a Newt. "Así que yo mismo tendré que hacer esto."

Minho volvió a sentarse al lado de Newt, y antes de que este último pudiera reaccionar, Minho ya lo estaba besando. Fue un beso corto, y cuando se separaron, Minho se levantó y salió del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo algo más.

"Buenas noches, cariño."

Newt se sonrojó más que nunca con esa última palabra, y en toda la noche, no pudo borrar una tonta sonrisa de su cara.

* * *

 **¡Primer fanfic minewt que subo! La verdad, esto lo escribí hace más de un año, pero recién me estoy animando a publicarlo aquí. Espero que les guste.**


End file.
